Righting Wrongs
by ChocolateChipCookie25
Summary: This takes place after AWE but before OST. Captain Jack Sparrow feels bad about everything that has happened to his friends, the Turners, and tries to fix things, and even tries to fix things with the woman he left behind years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Jack Sparrow couldn't believe his luck. Here he was, sailing in a little dingy, on the search for the Fountain of Youth. He should be on the Black Pearl, at the helm, ordering the crew around, not sailing all alone in a tiny dingy. Well, it would have to make do, he supposed. At least this time, Barbossa just left him in Tortuga, instead of on some God forsaken spit of land, as was the norm. He figured the no good scalawag was going soft on him. Oh, well. Jack had the chart, and he would use it to his advantage, by offering it to Barbossa in exchange for the Pearl. At first, immortality was all that Jack wanted, especially after being in the locker. He wanted it more than anything, and was willing to do whatever it took to get it, but his father's words rang in his ears during the entire Maelstrom battle.

_"It's not about living forever, Jackie. It's about living with yourself forever."_

Jack knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he stabbed the heart and allowed young Will Turner to die, while he lived. It just wouldn't be the right thing to do. He had had his problems with Will as well as the love of Will's life, Elizabeth, but they had sorted it all out, put past differences aside to destroy Cutler Beckett and the East India Company so that they could all be free. In a way, even though he would never admit it out loud, he kind of missed the Turners. They were both just as fiersome as he was, and were excellent sword fighters. They did stab each other in the back a few times, but had resolved everything before going into battle. It was like all the hell they put each other through, never happened. Jack, deep down in his heart, would always regret sending Will over to the Flying Dutchman to find the key to the Dead Man's Chest. He truly just wanted the key, and had no intention on the lad being left over there for very long. He never did explain to him that he had planned on coming back for him, and both Will and Elizabeth thought Jack a selfish man who used people to get what he wanted, and he did most of the time, but he would never do that to Will no matter what anybody thought. Then Elizabeth betrayed him, (Jack) by handcuffing him to the mast of the Pearl as it was about to be devoured by the Kraken, and betrayed Will in the process by not telling him what she did or why. Will in turn would betray Jack by handing him over to Sao Feng to take control of the Black Pearl, and betray Elizabeth by not telling her of what his plans were.

Will had betrayed Jack, thinking that Jack had stolen Elizabeth from him, when that wasn't the case at all. So many misunderstandings. Before the battle, Elizabeth had told Jack how sorry she was for leaving him to be taken, and would never do that again in a million years. Jack had waved it off, saying all was forgiven, and not to fret, but deep down it did hurt. He never told Elizabeth it hurt, but he had a feeling she knew. She was a smart lass. Jack wanted to so badly do something for both of the Turners. He had given up what he wanted most in order to save Will's life, but he blamed himself for what happened. Cursed himself constantly for not stabbing the heart before Davy Jones plunged his sword into young Will's chest. Now Will would have to wait ten long years to see his wife, and it had only been five months since he left to attend to his duty as the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Would Elizabeth be alright? Of course she would be. She was staying in a house at Shipwreck Cove, and his father, Captain Teague, had promised Jack that he would look in on her from time to time. Was she still Pirate King? Did she resign after the battle?

If only there was a way he could fix things, and make it to where Will and Elizabeth could be together forever and not just once every ten years. Oh, all these thoughts were giving him a headache. He needed rum, and looked down, smiling happily, as he found he had two bottles left. Maybe he could contact Calypso and see if she would be willing to hand captaincy over to "Bootstrap" Bill Turner, and free Will from his curse. She had seemed awfully fond of the young lad, so maybe she would do it. But what would the payment be? For he knew, that Calypso wouldn't just say yes, and let it go at that. Shaking his head, Jack decided that once he reached a port, he would find a pen and paper, and send Calypso a letter, and would wait wherever he was until he got a response. After all of this was over, he could go on searching for Barbossa and his ship. He was lonely out here, and as he spent more time with his thoughts, he thought about the woman that he left, whom he could say was the only woman he ever loved, and her name was Angelica Teach. Jack had met her at a Spanish convent mistaking it for a brothel. Oh, that had been a fun night. Rumor had it that Angelica was the dreaded Blackbeard's daughter, and they had found the Fountain of Youth, but those were only rumors. Angelica had only told him that her mother was dead and her father was out at sea.

Where was Angelica these days? Maybe he would run into her again someday. He would tell her that he regretted leaving her, and that he missed her. Well, maybe he would, for Jack Sparrow wasn't very good when it came to commitment. It scared the life out of him, and he desired his freedom too much to be tied down to one woman, no matter how he truly felt for her. Jack was snapped out of all of his thoughts when he saw a shipwreck up ahead. It had been completely destroyed and was burning. Bodies were floating in the water. It was a horrible sight, indeed. Wait a minute. That meant- Yes, Will should be showing up to collect the souls. He would wait, for he wanted to see a familiar face. Will wouldn't mind Jack coming on board just for a couple of days. The Flying Dutchman didn't _have _to go under water, only once every two or three days, so Jack would leave when that time came. He wasn't going to ask Will to help him find the Black Pearl and Barbossa because he had a job to do, but he figured it would be a good place to send his letter to Calypso.

Sure enough, here came the Flying Dutchman, in all its glory. It looked absolutely beautiful! When Davy Jones was captain, the ship was hideous, but now it had a new captain, a good captain, and a good man.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth Turner stood by the cliff, looking out at the horizen. It tore at her heartstrings knowing that she man she loved was gone, for ten years. Ten years until she could see his face, ten years until he would be able to hold her in his arms. It all happened so fast. One minute, they were getting married, and the next Will was run through with a sword by the cruel Davy Jones. She, Will, and Jack had lost everything that they had most wanted that day. Oh, good old Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth wouldn't lie, for she found him a very attractive man, but she didn't love him. It was always Will, and always would be. Poor Will had went weeks thinking that she had fallen in love with Jack, and that wasn't the issue. She still felt guilt for telling Will that he couldn't trust her, and still felt guilt for what she did to Jack, even though they had both assured her it was all water under the bridge.

Elizabeth missed Will. She missed Jack. She missed her parents, and she even missed James Norrington. It was like everything that she ever cared about was cruelly ripped away from her, ever since the age of twelve. At least she knew that Will and Jack were both alive and well, but her parents and James were not. Fate had a way of dealing a cruel hand, but it also dealt her some good ones, too. She had the love of Will Turner, the friendship of Jack Sparrow, and she was five months pregnant. If only Will was there with her to share in this happy occasion. He knew she was with child, and waiting for him, for they were allowed to write each other once a month, and that was it, orders of Calypso. Not only that, but also only being able to see him once every ten years. It was torture! Wiping the tears from her eyes, Elizabeth turned and headed back to her cottage as the sun started to go down.

X X XXX XXXXX XXX XXX XX X XXX XXX XXX XXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Captain Jack Sparrow sat at the table, writing his letter to Calypso. Will had welcomed Jack with open arms, and told Jack he would always be grateful to him for what he did. He knew that Jack blamed himself for all that happened, and at first, Will had, too, but then he knew that it wasn't all Jack's fault. It was Cutler Beckett and Davy Jones. They were responsible for the hell they all went through, but thankfully, they were both dead now. The two most evil men Will had ever had the misfortune to meet. Jack had told Will he needed a quill and paper, for he had an urgent message to send to somebody but would not tell Will until as he put it, "the opportune moment, mate."

Jack re-read his letter before sealing it.

_Dear Calypso,_

_It is I, Captain Jack Sparrow, rightful owner of the ship, The Black Pearl. I am sending you this letter to ask of your favor. I think that young William Turner the Second, should be released from his duties as Captain of the Flying Dutchman, an' allowed to go home to his wife, Elizabeth, for their love for each other is very strong. They 'ave both been through hell an' back, and never once stopped loving one another. _

_I request that captainship go to first bate, William Turner the First, for he would make an excellent captain. William the Second has proven himself to be a good man, a good pirate, an' a hell of a good captain, and thanks to him, the Flying Dutchman has a purpose again. I am willing to give up whatever it takes in order to free the young man from his debt. Sadly, the Black Pearl is no longer in me possession, as it was stolen from one Hector Barbossa. Again. So 'm afraid, I won' be able to give that up, but I offer you anythin' else you might want. Please write back to me wif your answer as soon as possible, my dearest Calypso. _

_Sincerely, _

_Capt. Jack Sparrow_

With that, Jack put the letter in the envelope, sealed it, put it in a bottle and then sent it out to the sea for the sea goddess. Will stood by the helm, watching his friend do this. Just what was the pirate up to now? Well, he knew he better not ask questions, for he knew he wouldn't get the answer until Jack was ready to give it to him.


	3. Chapter 3

_My dearest Elizabeth,_

_You will never believe who is aboard my ship at this very moment. None other than our good old friend, Jack Sparrow. Don't worry, he's not dead, we ran into him floating on a dingy and he requested to come aboard for he had something very important that he needed to do. Barbossa took the Black Pearl again. No big surprise there, but Jack said what he's doing on the Flying Dutchman has nothing whatsoever to do with the Pearl, and that we would find out soon enough what he was up to. I miss you so much, Elizabeth. It seems like as each day passes it feels longer than the day before. Sadly, I won't get to see our child until he or she is around nine years of age. But I will love it always, just like I will always love you, no matter what. I think Jack still blames himself for everything that has happened, and I admit, I blamed him, too. I thought him the cause of everything that went wrong with our lives, when really, he was the result of everything good. If he hadn't entered Port Royal, you would have been dead at the bottom of the ocean, or forced to marry a man whom you didn't love, or kidnapped by Barbossa, and I wouldn't be able to rescue you. I needed his help in finding you, and thanks to him, I was able to find you. I also would have never had the courage to profess my love to you, or realize that not all pirates were bad. It was because of him I found out the truth about my father, and because of him I got to meet him. It wasn't his fault our wedding was interrupted. It was Cutler Beckett. Oh, well. I hope to hear from you soon. Your letters always brighten my day when I get them. Just knowing that you're all right, and being well looked after is enough for now. I love you with every breath that I take, and can't wait to hold you in my arms again. _

_Sincerely, _

_Will_

Elizabeth wanted to cry at reading Will's letter. She had wanted to cry for so many reasons lately. She cried for Will, she cried for her unborn baby who wouldn't get to meet its father for a long time, she cried for her parents, she cried for James, she cried for Jack. It was all too much of a burden to bear. So much has happened in the past two years, so much stress and drama. Things were looking up a little bit, though. At least she wouldn't have to worry about Will, since she was safely protecting his heart, and it was hidden in a secret compartment of her cottage where no one could possible find it, and she wore the key around her neck, always. The day that Will had left, Elizabeth didn't shed a single tear until after he had disappeared onto the Dutchman. She wanted to be strong for him, and as soon as he was gone, she had collapsed into the sand and burst into tears. Will had done the same thing according to the first letter he sent her while on board the ship. He had confessed to her that the second he got aboard and dished out orders, he went into his cabin and sobbed for the first time since he was a little boy.

"Bootstrap" Bill Turner was the only one who knew that his boy had cried, and swore to him that the rest of the crew would never know. Bill had apologized to Will constantly for leaving him and his mother behind to become a pirate, and Will had told him that it was fine, and he forgave him a long time ago. It seemed like Will just had a very forgiving nature. He forgave his father, he forgave his mother for lying to him, he forgave Elizabeth, he forgave Jack, etc. Will forgave everybody that he cared most about, and it seemed like they forgave him for his past sins as well.

Meanwhile, Jack tapped his fingers nervously and impatiently against the rail. It had been three days, why hadn't the blasted goddess replied? Will walked up to Jack, and decided to find out what was going on.

"Jack, might I have a word?"

"O' course, William."

Jack and Will both headed into the captain's quarters. This ship definitely looked more cheerful than when Davy Jones was in charge. The organ was gone, for Will had ordered it to be tossed overboard, because he couldn't bear the thought of any item of the evil Davy Jones being aboard this ship.

"Jack, what is going on?"

"I don' want to disappoint you, an' get your hopes up. What I did had nothing whatsoever to do with me. It was for you an' Elizabeth. Savvy?"

"Well, what was it?"

Before Jack could respond, Bootstrap walked in, holding a bottle with a letter inside.

"Jack, a message just came for you."


	4. Chapter 4

_My dear witty Jack Sparrow,_

_Why is it you only contact me when you want something? Why cannot you just write to say hello? Oh, well, 'tis not important. I have thought about your request, an' I am willing to let young William Turner be free from his debt as Captain o' the Flying Dutchman. All he will have to do is tell him father that he wants him to take over as Captain, and if he agrees to take the job, then the lad's heart will magically restore itself into his chest. Of course, I will want payment. Not dat much. You know dat compass you be so fond of? I want it back. First, you must pitch the compass over the rail of the ship wherever you are, an' I will send word that I got it, an' then young William may ask his father to take his place. If him father agrees, he can go ashore any time him wishes. However, if his father doesn't accept it, he will continue to be captain, and I will return your compass. Seem like a fair deal, don't you dink? You need not tell me if you threw the compass into the ocean, for I will know. Jus' let me know if William Turner the First accepts the lad's offer. _

_Sincerely,_

_Calypso_

Jack re-read the letter two or three times and then showed it to Will, whose eyes almost popped out of his head. So that was what Jack was doing on his ship. Trying to find a way to help him get out of his debt. But would Jack be willing to give back his compass?

"'M returning the compass, Will," Jack said, as though he had just read the young man's thoughts. He needed to make things right. Will and Elizabeth had fought so hard to be together, loved each other since the day they met, and Jack knew what it was like letting the one you loved get away.

"Bootstrap" took the letter and read it himself and then looked at his son, waiting for him to ask. All he had to do was ask.

"Father, would you like to become the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

His father smiled and nodded his head. "I would be honored, Will."

Jack looked like Christmas had come early. Granted, he wasn't thrilled about getting rid of his second most prized possession. The first being the Black Pearl, but he didn't really care. If it brought two of his friends together again, then he would do it right away. He motioned for the two Turner men to follow him out on deck. Without missing a beat, Jack took out the compass, gave it a look of longing, and then threw it into the sea for Calypso to find. Now all he had to do was write one more letter to Calypso, letting her know that Bootstrap had accepted, and then Will would be able to be with his wife forever.

**Sorry it was so short, but there's more to come! I promise:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Will wanted so much to be able to send a letter to Elizabeth, to let her know the good news, but Jack told him since he already sent his letter for the month, he better not risk sending another one, because if he did, Calypso might change her mind about setting him free. Elizabeth would just have to wait, for it would be a wonderful surprise for her. Will thanked Jack for everything, and went to say good-bye to his father, because he would be going with Jack on the dingy, since a couple of hours ago, Will felt his heart beating in his chest. Calypso had kept her word. The two men would be sailing back to Shipwreck Cove, where Will could be reunited with Elizabeth, and Jack could stop in and say hi to his father, Captain Teague.

After "Bootstrap" was accepted as the new captain, and he gave his son a long hug good-bye, both Will and Jack climbed down from the Dutchman into the dingy, and were sailing off to Shipwreck Cove. From where they were now, it was only two days away.

"Jack, I know I thanked you already-"

"Quit thanking me, lad! You're ruining me reputation."

Will smiled, seeing that Jack was only joking. "Sorry."

It was a nice, peaceful day. The sky was a robin's egg blue, and there was a nice breeze in the air.

"William, 'm sorry. I never wanted to leave you aboard the Flying Dutchman. Your father's words just would not get out of me 'ead. He was the only who came an' told me that me time was up. That the horrible beastie was after me, an' he told me he would do anything to escape death. I didn' want to leave you, son."

Will smiled and patted Jack gently on one of the hands, which were rowing the oars.

"Jack, it's over. I forgave you for that months ago. We all betrayed each other, but we made up for it, I'd like to think. There were just too many misunderstandings, but it's over now. All right? Me and Elizabeth don't blame you for anything that happened. I promise."

Jack felt better at having heard young Will's words, for he knew that he was being sincere.

In a way, Will kind of felt sorry for Jack. It seemed like everyone he ever trusted betrayed him. Whether it was to take his ship, leaving him to die, or anything. Will felt regret over betraying Jack, and Elizabeth had told Will how much sorrow and guilt she felt at having left Jack to the Kraken.

"I'm sorry, too, Jack. So is Elizabeth. We both regret so much-"

"I know, lad, I know."

There was a pause, and then without thinking, Will asked, "Jack, have you ever been in love?"

Jack did a double take at hearing these words. This he was not expecting.

"I've loved lots o' women, savvy?"

Will rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant."

Jack sighed, and then cleared his throat. They were both alone on a dingy, and Jack figured since they were friends again, it wouldn't hurt to tell him the truth.

"Yes, I have, lad. Beautiful woman. Spanish. Name of Angelica. Long, dark hair, gorgeous skin, a heart of gold. She told me I was her first, but I wonder, for she demonstrated a lot of technique for a virgin."

Will laughed at this. When he had been just a Blacksmith, he was shy, and would probably blush at Jack's words, but now he was a pirate, and these kinds of things didn't bother him anymore.

"What happened to her?"

"Well, I found meself developing- what's the word? Stirrings."

"Stirrings? You mean feelings?"

"No, stirrings. I cared very much for her, but I desired my freedom too much to be tied down to one woman. I felt guilt at having left her, for I never felt anything for another woman like I did Angelica."

"It was feelings, Jack. I could tell."

"All right, feelings, damn you."

Will laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE TO MY READERS: Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading my story! I don't plan on including the characters of Philip and Syrena. While I like these characters, I don't plan bringing them in, or even having Blackbeard in this story. I loved On Stranger Tides, but thought I would try my own thing. Anyway, enough of my blabbing, and on with the story! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X XXX XXX XX X X XX XXX XXXX XXXXXX

Elizabeth was having one of the worst days of her life. It was her birthday, and it would be the first one she was spending all alone. Captain Teague had dropped by to wish her a good day, and even brought her a present. She appreciated it very much, and was glad when he stayed and talked with her for a little while, but the one she truly wanted to be there wasn't. Ever since Elizabeth had moved to Port Royal, Jamaica, Will had always been present at her birthday parties, and would shly bring her a nice gift, and would always address her as Miss Swann, even though she had kept insisting that he call her Elizabeth. Oh, how she missed him. Whenever she got sad thinking about him, she would hug the chest, and tonight, when she went to hug it, a horrible lump formed in her throat. The heart was no longer beating. What did that mean?

Elizabeth quickly took the key off from around her neck, opened the chest and she screamed upon seeing that the heart was no longer there, and ran outside towards the sea, collapsing in the sand, screaming and crying.

Where did it go? No one had the key except for her, and as far as she knew there were no spare keys. Elizabeth buried her face in her hands and rocked back and forth. She jumped when a hand rested upon her shoulder.

"Whatever is the matter, luv?"

Elizabeth looked up and her eyes widened when she saw none other than Captain Jack Sparrow himself, standing there. If she wasn't so upset she would probably be ecstatic to see him, and even invite him in, but not right now.

"Jack! The heart is gone! Someone took it! I promised him I would keep it safe, and it's gone! Jack! You have to help me!"

Jack put his hands firmly on Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Calm down, Lizzie, calm down. It's fine. Will's fine, I promise you."

"How do you know?"

"You don't believe me? Turn around, then."

Elizabeth looked at Jack in confusion. Seeing that she wasn't going to turn around, he put his hands back on her shoulders and turned her around. Standing right before her was her husband, Will Turner.

"Will?"

"Yes."

"Are you really here? Is this a dream?"

"No, Elizabeth. I'm really here."

Elizabeth threw her arms around him, and held on for dear life. He was here! Her husband was here, and she was holding him!

"But- how-?"

"Me and Jack will explain everything to you inside. Come on, it's chilly out here."

Will and Elizabeth followed Jack up to the house on the hill, and Elizabeth could not keep her eyes off of her husband. The two men she cared about the most were right here with her. It was like a miracle.

"Been binge eating, luv?"

Elizabeth turned and rolled her eyes at Jack.

"No, you git! I'm with child."

"Oh. Congratulations, then."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack and Will had just explained to Elizabeth all that happened. How Jack made a deal with Calypso, in exchange for Will's freedom, how Jack lost the Pearl again, how they didn't want to take any chances in writing to Elizabeth, telling her that Will could step on land again, for they were afraid Calypso might change her mind. Luckily, that hadn't happened, and she had kept her word.

"So that explains why the heart wasn't in the chest."

"Exactly, luv. Went from one chest to another. Well, technically, it went from young William's chest into the dead man's chest, and then back again. Savvy?"

Elizabeth smiled as she looked at Will's chest, and placed her hand on it, and felt his heart beating inside, right where it was supposed to be. He still bore the scar, but that was a small price to pay.

"Happy birthday, Elizabeth."

Will leaned forward and kissed his wife on the lips. They continued to kiss, almost forgetting that Jack was in the room, until he cleared his throat. This caused the young couple to chuckle.

"Sorry, mate," Will said.

Jack just waved it off. He had another surprise for the happy couple, and he knew that they were going to both love and hate what he was about to say, for really, it was two more surprises instead of one.

"Will, Elizabeth, I've got some more news. Some good and bad."

"What's the bad news? I want to get that over with," Elizabeth said.

"Well, I really hate to have to tell you this, but I found out that Barbossa never officially pronounced you husband an' wife. You said the vows, an' he told you to kiss, but he never pronounced you man an' wife, so technically, you're not really married."

Elizabeth buried her face in her hands at hearing Jack's words. It just figured. Will looked angry.

"Why did you wait until now to tell us?"

"Don't be angry with me, Will. My first priority was getting you two back together, but you need not worry about the marri-age. Because I am Captain Jack Sparrow, and I am a captain of a ship, and I could perform your ceremony. I know I don't have me ship with me, but I do have the dingy tied up out there, an' I am captain of that dingy for the time being, so if you two would care to join me outside, we can do this right."

Will looked over at his wife, who nodded her head, and jumped right up, walked over to Jack, and embraced him.

"I wanted it to be you, Jack. I wanted you to be the one to perform our ceremony, but-"

"I know, luv. You had no idea if you were going to live, an' was willing to get married by a mutionous bastard, if that was what it would take to marry the man you love. Understandable. No hard feelings."

"And I'm sorry. The Kraken-"

"Luv, I will cut me ears off if I hear you apologize for that again."

"Aye, Captain."

The trio laughed and headed outside to the dingy, where Jack would perform the little ceremony. He had the happy Turners sit on one side, and he sat on the other.

"Oh, one last surprise. Don' worry. No more bad news, I promise."

Jack took one ring off of one finger, and handed it to Will, then took one off another one, handing it to Elizabeth.

"I noticed the two of you don' have any rings, so you are more than welcome to keep those."

The rings were really nice! The one he gave to Will, was emerald, and the one he gave to Elizabeth was black.

"Dearly beloved, we be gathered here to join this former Captain of the Flying Dutchman, and his bonnie lass, former Captain of the Empress, as well as former Pirate King, in matrimony. I do not object, an' I will be acting as witness to this. Do you, William Turner the Second, take this woman, to be your wife?"

Will never took his eyes off of Elizabeth. She was just so beautiful.

"I do."

"And do you, Elizabeth, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Now Will place the ring on her finger, and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Will placed the emerald ring on Elizabeth's ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Good. Now, Lizzie, place the ring on his finger, an' repeat those same words."

Elizabeth placed the black ring on Will's ring finger, and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you husband an' wife. You may kiss."

Will and Elizabeth smiled and kissed each other. Jack pulled up a bottle of rum and took a hearty swig.

"I just love weddings!"


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: Hey, all! Thanks for reading my story! I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I know I ate too much. LOL. Anyway, on with the story!

After saying goodnight to the Turners, Jack decided to go and see his father, Captain Teague. They weren't exactly close, but the love was still there, even though they would never say it out loud, for it wasn't in their nature to reveal their true feelings. Jack had held back his hurt when Teague held up the shrunken head of his (Jack's) mother. The night before the big battle against Davy Jones and the East India Trading Company, Jack had mourned for his mother, alone, in his cabin. No one knew that that had been the first time that Jack cried in years. He was very good at holding in his emotions, and definitely didn't want to appear weak in front of the other pirates he would be fighting along side of. He and his dear papa never had a chance to really sit and talk, and now, maybe they could. Maybe it was time to get everything out in the open.

Jack had changed a tremendous lot since being in the locker, and he wasn't so sure if it was good or bad. The Turners had made him promise that he would come back and see them some time, and he assured them that he would, and he intended on keeping his word.

Jack rowed up to the house that Captain Teague lived at, and wasn't surprised to find him sitting outside on his porch, playing his guitar. He looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Jackie."

"Hello, Dad."

Jack climbed out of the longboat and stood on the porch, waiting for Teague to tell him to sit down. Teague still intimidated him a little bit.

"Don't just stand there like a statue, boy. Sit down."

Jack sat down in the chair across from Teague. They were both silent. It was really nice evening here at the Cove. Jack couldn't even remember the last time he and his father sat on their front porch, just the two of them. It felt - good. Teague sat his guitar down on the ground next to him and looked back at his son.

"What brings ye here, Jackie?"

"Can't a man come and visit his father without there being a reason other than just to say hi?"

"Not when it comes to you, son."

Jack sighed. "I wanted to talk about Mum."

"Indeed. Where is her head, by the way?"

"Threw it out to sea. Knew she'd be much happier there. How'd it happen?"

Teague knew this question was coming, and he still didn't know how he could tell his son, for he knew how much his one and only child love his mother. Worshipped the very ground she walked on. There wasn't a thing Jack wouldn't have done for his dear Catherine.

"Well, see, here's how it happened."

_FLASHBACK. _

_Catherine Teague and her husband, John Teague, stood outside by the ocean, practicing their sword fighting. Catherine was a worthy opponent, and could probably take down Davy Jones himself with her skills. They had both met at sea, and were both pirates, and Catherine gave birth to little Jack aboard Teague's ship during a typhoon, and Catherine had wanted to name him John after his father, but Teague had suggested they just call him Jack. _

_Catherine liked that, and so it was. Their son had loved the sea just like them, and he wanted to be a pirate, too. When Jack was a teenager, he regrettably joined the East India Trading Company. Granted, it wasn't as much fun as being a pirate, but he would still be able to be on the open sea, with the wind blowing in his hair. He joined the Company because he wanted to keep his parents safe, and he knew that he would likely get in trouble if they knew who he really was. Jack had said his name was Jack Sparrow. He chose the name Sparrow because he loved the birds. They fascinated him, and there was no one else around that he knew of that had the last name. Luckily, they bought it._

_Unfortunately, Jack was under the command of one of the most selfish and horrible men he had the misfortune to meet. This man was Cutler Beckett. Jack never liked him, but he as he was told. Except for one thing. _

_Jack was to hoarde a cargo of slaves. He was beyond furious! How anyone could treat someone like that, just because of the color of their skin! Were they not still human? Were they not God's children, too? Jack knew what he had to do, and even if it cost him his job, he didn't care. It had to be done. Jack had let the slaves go. He freed them all. They all looked so horrible, bound and chained together, starving to death, brutally beaten. It made him heartsick. Nobody deserved that kind of punishment. Beckett had been furious, and ordered Jack's ship, the Wicked Wench to be sunk to the depths. He then had two of his best soldiers hold Jack down, while he branded a large P onto Jack's arm. Jack had closed his eyes and cringed, but he didn't scream, because he wasn't about to give Beckett the satisfaction. _

_Jack never told his mother about the deal he made with Davy Jones, and that in thirteen years time, he would either have to serve aboard the Flying Dutchman for one hundred years, or be sent to the locker for eternity, for his mother would lose her mind! Teague had smacked Jack on the back of the head, and said, "Have you lost what's left of your mind, boy?!" _

_As John and Catherine continued to practice their skills, he knew he had to tell his wife eventually. Jack was running out of time, and it was only fair his his mother know about it. _

_"Love, we need to talk." _

_They both lowered their swords and went to sit on a bench. _

_"What is it?"_

_"It's about Jackie."_

_"Is he all right?"_

_"Well, for now he is, but not for long, I'm afraid. Twelve years ago, after Beckett ordered the Wicked Wench to be sunk, Jackie did something stupid. He made a deal with Davy Jones to have the ship resurrected. Jackie re-named her the Black Pearl. The deal was that Jackie would be captain of the ship for thirteen years, and after his time was up, then he would have to serve aboard the Dutchman or go straight to the locker. He only has one more year left." _

_"WHAT? YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS THE WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T TELL ME?"_

_"Don't yell, woman! I wanted to tell you, but Jackie swore me to secrecy."_

_Catherine buried her face in her hands and started to cry. No. No! Not Jack! Not her only child! _

_"John, we have to do something!"_

_"There's nothing we can do. Davy Jones refuses to back out on any deal that he makes with someone. All we can do is pray for a miracle." _

_Catherine jumped up, and ran towards the ocean. _

_"Catherine! What in the devil are you doing?!"_

_Catherine looked at her husband, and said "I love you!" and jumped into the ocean._

_"Noooo!"_

_As he watched his beloved wife of sixteen years fall into the water below, he screamed as he saw her head collide with a sharp rock. _

_"Christ!"_

_Teague ran down to the beach and pulled his wife up out of the water before she was taken away. Her head would not stop bleeding. _

_"Damn you, Jack! DAMN YOU TO HELL! I HOPE YOU ROT IN THE LOCKER!" _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Jack actually had tears pouring down his cheeks. It was all his fault. His mother's death was all his fault. His stupid debt to Davy Jones had destroyed everyone's lives. Now his father hated him, as he had every right to. Apparently, Teague had cut her head off, and decided to keep it for himself. He just couldn't let all of her go. It was sick, he knew it was, but he loved her too much to just let all of her go.

"I did blame you, Jackie. Hated you, even. I don't anymore. It was her own fault. She was stupid doing what she did. I shouldn't speak ill of the dead, but it was stupid. Suicide is not the answer. She still had me, and she didn't know that maybe you could have figured out a way out of that debt. You're not as stupid as ye look. I'm sorry, Jackie."

Jack wiped at his eyes, and stood up, clearing his throat.

"I've- um, I- I have to go. Got a ship to get back."

"Son-"

"Bye, Dad."


	9. Chapter 9

Will and Elizabeth were worried about Jack. It had been eight months since they last heard from him. Captain Teague had told them about what happened, and how he hadn't heard from him, either. No one in the Cove knew where he was. It had been a few weeks now since the birth of their little baby boy, which was named after its father and grandfather. He was a true bundle of joy, and Elizabeth's labor hadn't been that hard as what they feared it would be.

All it took was a few quick pushes, and there he was. They only hoped that if they were to ever have anymore children, that it would be easy, too. It did hurt, Elizabeth wouldn't lie, and she had read about women who had died in childbirth, as well as women being in labors for a couple of days at most. Now that that was all behind them, they were now worried about Jack. They had never known Jack to be the crying type, and the fact that he had broken down in front of his father had shocked the both of them. It appeared that his time in the locker had changed him more than they originally thought. They were glad their friend was showing his emotions, but they didn't think he would just disappear without a trace.

Teague was just as worried if not more so, than they were. Jack was his only child, and he couldn't bear the thought of losing both a wife and a son. He had come pretty close when Jack went to the locker, and Elizabeth had apologized to Teague constantly about that, but just like Jack, he told her that she had done the right thing, and wasn't angry with her, and at least he was brought back safe. Of course, Teague wouldn't have left his son to die defensless on a ship, but he wasn't going to tell Elizabeth that, for he knew she would probably burst into tears, and he wasn't very good when it came to weeping females.

The three of them all sat in the kitchen area in the cottage, drinking tea, well, Will and Elizabeth were drinking tea, Teague was drinking rum. Baby Will was sound asleep in a little basket next to his mother's feet.

"What could have happened in the locker that changed him so much, Captain Teague?" Elizabeth asked, sipping her tea.

"Well, lass, he always had a sensitive side, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. I don't want to upset you anymore than you already are, luv, but your betrayal really cut him deep. No, don't cry. It's over. We both have forgiven you for that. He hid the hurt by that damned smug smirk of his. He wasn't about to let on that he was hurt in anyway. He forgave you for what you did because he knew you were doing it to save everybody else. It doesn't mean it still didn't hurt, though. Jackie had a lot on his plate. His debt to Davy Jones, trying to escape the East India Company. It was like no matter where he went, he wasn't safe. He couldn't get his compass to work properly, because he didn't know what he truly wanted. Did he want to save himself, or did he want his former love, Angelica. Oh, yes, the boy was mad for her. That's why his compass wouldn't work. Jackie loved Angelica more than the Black Pearl, if you can believe it. He did leave her, yes, because, well, he's afraid of commitment. He was afraid that being with Angelica would take away his freedom. Angelica was to be a nun, and my boy had taken her virginity. What Jackie didn't realize was that Angelica would gladly have went with him on the sea, and would never force him to stay faithful to her, or to settle on land."

Teague reached into his pocket and pulled out an old crumpled letter, handing it to the Turners.

"She wrote me this letter a few weeks after the two of you rescued him from the gallows."

_Dear Captain Teague,_

_It is Angelica. Remember me? I have been thinking a lot about Jack lately, and am wondering if he is all right. I heard that he escaped from the Royal Navy somewhere in Jamaica. Port Royal, I believe it was. He was about to be hanged when a blacksmith and his bonny lass prevented it from happening. I was so happy to hear that he was all right, that tears poured down my cheeks. I know it's been a few years since I've last seen him, but I have to say that Jack is the only man whom I can say I really love. After Jack, I've become attached to a few other men, but they don't give me that feeling in my heart and stomach that Jack Sparrow does. I know why he left, and I am no longer hurt or angry about it. I understand that being with one woman would mean being tied down, but I'm not that way. I have turned pirate myself. Jack's talk of freedom really got to me. I realized that this is the man I want. Pirate or soldier, or whatever. I have given up trying to search for the Fountain of Youth with my father. I have come to realize what a terrible retch he really is. He can rot in hell for all I care, and he told me the same thing, and said I have the choice of leaving, or he will feed me to the sharks. I know that Jack has a debt to Davy Jones, and I am worried about him. He maybe Captain Jack Sparrow, but he isn't invincible. I have joined another crew, and I am happy, but would be even happier to be by Jack's side again. I would have written to him, but he goes to so many different places, I wouldn't know if he would have gotten my letter, so I decided to write to you. If Jack ever needs me, please tell him to just send a letter addressed to me at the Faithful Bridge in Tortuga, for me and the crew are there more than we are at sea! I hope to run into him there, but it seems I'm always missing him. I love your son, and I have no wishes to tie him down, and I wouldn't force him to be faithful to me. I wouldn't force him to marry me or to have children or to give up his life on the open sea, for I love the sea just as much as he does. _

_Sincerely,_

_Angelica_

After the Turners had finished reading the letter, they looked up at Teague in shock. Will was the first to speak.

"Why didn't you tell him about this, or show it to him?"

"Because he wasn't ready for it, Will. But now I think he is. He may not realize it now, but Jackie needs her. Needs her more than he's ever needed anybody. If only we knew where the boy was."

They continued to sit and talk and come up with different ideas of where he could have went. Where was he? Was he safe? Did he go after the Black Pearl? Was he searching for the Fountain of Youth? There were so many possibilties. Suddenly, Elizabeth had an idea.

"Will! We could take the Empress. Captain Teague, would you be willing to look after Baby Will? Tai Huaing became the new captain after the battle, and he would gladly help us to find him. Will, what do you say? The two of us going in search for him?"

"Oh, well, I don't know, Elizabeth. I mean-"

"Oh, come on, Will! We owe him. It's because of him that we're together right now."

That was true. Jack had proven himself to be a good and loyal friend. They both looked at Teague, who said he would gladly look after the little tyke, and to keep him updated, and send word if they find out where his son went. They promised that they would and planned on setting sail first thing in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Angelica Teach sat at the bar, nursing a bottle of rum. It was getting close to Christmas and she really missed Jack. Oh, how she was a fool for that man. He drove her absolutely crazy, but she loved him more than life itself. Apparently, Jack didn't feel the same why because he never came looking for her, never wrote to her, nothing. He didn't care. She was just another notch on his bed post. Tears poured down her cheeks as she thought about him.

When Angelica was a little girl, she loved Christmas. It was always her favorite holiday, but now all it brought her was misery. Her mother was dead, her father was an ass, and Jack didn't love her. She felt so alone. All she had were her crew, and they didn't always see eye-to-eye. She was brought out of her thoughts when someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, doll. You're pretty cute. Want ta getz a rooooom?"

Angelica rolled her eyes. Just great. Another drunken man just trying to get into her knickers. Why wouldn't he just leave her be and let her be miserable in peace?

"Go away."

"Thass not nicsh. Come on, you look like you'd be a good lay."

Angelica glared at him, hard. "I said, go away. Savvy?" She cringed after saying that. That was always one of Jack's sayings, and she couldn't believe she had just said it.

"No, not savvy. I want you, and 'm gonna have ye."

Before Angelica could say or do anything else, someone cocked a pistol and held it to the drunkard's head.

"I do believe the lady told you to leave her be, mate."

Angelica's eyes widened when she saw who it was. "You!"

"Me!"

"W-W-"

"I'll explain in a minute, darling. First I have me some trash to throw out."

Jack grabbed the guy and threw him out of the bar. He wasn't very big. If he had been, he probably would have just used the butt of his pistol to knock him out. Angelica didn't know if this was all a dream or if it was real. No one else in the bar seemed to be paying attention to what was going on. After Jack was sure that the guy left, he walked back over to Angelica. She had expected him to be his usual, charming, cocky self, but this wasn't the case. No, sir. He didn't look too good. His beautiful eyes had dark circles under them, and he looked really thin and frail, like somebody could snap him in half. It was a wonder he was able to throw that guy out.

She wanted to scream at him, be angry with him, but she just couldn't. Especially since he looked like he was on death's door.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"I had to find ye, luv. It's time I faced me fears, an' admitted everything. M' sorry for leaving. Now, I am not one of those whelps that goes around always telling the woman he loves how he feels- so don' expect me to be telling you every five minutes that I love you. I do, though. Very much so. I need you, Angelica. Now more than ever."

Before Angelica could respond, Jack collapsed onto the floor.

"Jack!"

She bent down to help him up. Even for a skinny man, he was still heavy to lift. Oh, she had to help him. Screw the crew that hated her. Jack loved her, and he needed her. She loved him, too, and was going to help him. So, she got a room, and took Jack up there and put him to bed.

Where was Gibbs? He was Jack's best mate. Did he know what condition his captain was in? No, probably not, for he wouldn't leave Jack's side, if he knew.

Jack was very pale, and it scared the living hell out of her. Once he was better, they would talk about their relationship, and make up for past mistakes, but right now, Jack needed to rest. While Jack was sleeping, Angelica sent up a silent prayer that he would get better soon. She noticed he was shivering, and quickly covered him with as many blankets as he could. It was quite a humid night, and the fact that Jack was freezing really scared her.

How long had it been since he ate? Or slept? Well, no matter, she was wide awake, and she was going to make sure that he got a good night's rest and ate something good when he woke up in the morning.

_If he wakes up._

"Stop that, Angelica," she whispered quietly to herself. He's Captain Jack Sparrow. He's survived a lot worse than this.


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE: Hey, all! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! Thanks for reading! Here's another chapter. :) Enjoy!

Elizabeth stood next to Will, looking out at the water. She had been quiet for a while now, because she just couldn't get her mind off of Jack. She was worried about him. Elizabeth had formed a very special friendship with the pirate, and had no desire to see him hurt in any way whatsoever. Will, noticing the tears that appeared in her eyes, quickly wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"It's all right, Elizabeth," he whispered sweetly into her ear. He was worried about Jack, too, but he wanted and needed to be strong for the woman he loved. They were going to find Jack, he just knew it. Will Turner would sail to the ends of the earth- again- to fetch him back, if it came down to it. When Will first met Jack, he didn't like him. Will had been shallow back then, believing that every pirate was bad, which turned out to be false. A lot of them were bad, but a lot of them were good.

When he found out that Jack threatened Elizabeth's life, he was furious. He couldn't just let the pirate get away. At that time, he didn't know that he would come to Jack for help. Help in saving the woman he loved. He never trusted Jack, but decided to take the risk. This was Elizabeth's life, and who knew what those pirates would do to her. Rape her? Kill her? Both? The late James Norrington's plan to find Elizabeth wasn't good enough, so he (Will) had to take matters into his own hands. He had thought Jack planned on traded him over to Barbossa in exchange for the Black Pearl, which turned out to be false. Elizabeth had explained to Will after they got together that that wasn't Jack's intention at all.

The three of them had been through so much together. Helped each other, backstabbed each other, hated each other, loved each other. Oh, he hoped that Jack was all right. Jack had been through so much hell in his life, and didn't deserve any of it. Maybe he was cursed. It seemed like bad luck followed Captain Jack Sparrow no matter where he went. He was brought out of his thoughts by Elizabeth sniffling and wiping at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Will. He's just- I mean-"

"I know. Jack maybe a legend and a pirate, but underneith all of it, he has a soft heart, no matter how much he tries to hide it. We will find him, Elizabeth, and we will bring him back safe. I promise. Remember, when I said I always keep the promises I make?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, feeling a little bit better. He always knew just what to say to help her. She should have come to him after she had chained Jack to the mast as Kraken bait. He probably would have been more understanding if he didn't find out from Jack himself. Elizabeth would have nightmares from time to time about what she did and felt like she couldn't apologize to Jack enough. Of course, if she tried again, he would probably get mad, for he had told her time and again that he forgave her.

Will sighed, noticing the look on her face. "Elizabeth, Jack isn't angry with you. He never was. All right? I promise."

"Thank you, Will. But- his mother- that story that Teague told us-"

"Yes, it is very sad. I can understand why Jack would feel guilty about that. If it were my mother, I'd feel guilty, too. We just need to find him, and tell him that it's all right, that it's all over. That nobody hates him or blames him for anything."

"I'm responsible for my father's death."

This, Will was no expecting. How could-?

"When Beckett interrupted our wedding, and you went off to search for Jack, me and Father were going to take passage to England, but I snuck out of the carriage, and threatened Beckett to sign the Letters of Marque. I then left without him. I left him at Beckett's mercy. Because of me leaving him, he's dead."

"Oh, Elizabeth."

Will pulled his wife into another hug. Elizabeth normally wasn't one to let out all of these feelings at once, but he figured she earned it.

"My father, James, you. James because he helped me escape from the Flying Dutchman, you, because I wanted to go to war. And of course, Jack, by abandoning him to the Kraken. I'm an awful person, Will. Jack shouldn't feel guilty. It's all me. Maybe I'm cursed."

"Elizabeth, stop. You are not at fault for anything. Understand?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, not convinced, really, but she didn't want to talk about it anymore. She just wanted to find Jack safe and sound, and to get all of these guilty thoughts out of her head.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jack?"

Jack had been tossing and turning, beads of sweat dripping down his face. He was obviously in the middle of a horrible nightmare. Whatever it was, it had to be pretty bad, for Jack was all tangled up in the sheets, and screamed as if he were in severe pain.

"Jack!"

Angelica shook his shoulders firmly, trying to wake him up. Finally, he sat bolt upright, accidentally headbutting Angelica.

"Aah!"

She held onto her head in pain. Damn, that hurt! Oh, well, she would get over it. Jack was in a lot more pain than she. He turned and noticed her, holding her head.

"Angelica? Are you all right, luv? Didn' mean to hurt ye."

Angelica rubbed her forehead, and nodded, walking back over to Jack. He seemd more relaxed now that he was awake. She sat on the bed, and took his clammy hand into hers.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Peachy," he replied, bitterly. He hadn't meant to be snippy, he just hated being in this state. Hated having people worry about him. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, one of the most fearsome pirates in all the Spanish Main, and here he was now, feeling like hell, with a woman taking care of him, and fussing over him. Nobody ever did that except for- well- his mother. God rest her soul.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"You'll eat."

Angelica got up, and brought him over a bowl of broth. It was fresh. There was also some bread, and a cup of water.

"You need to keep up your strength, Jack."

Jack knew this was an argument he wasn't going to win, so he took up the spoon and began to eat the broth. After he was done with the broth, he took a small drink of water, and a bite out of the bread, but no more than that. Angelica sighed. She supposed that was good enough for now. Luckily, he hadn't been vomiting or coughing, and so far there was no fever, but she knew he hadn't eaten in days. He was so pale from lack of food and proper rest.

"Angelica-"

"Shh." She put a finger to his lips, shocking the pirate. "You already told me how you feel. Now it's my turn. I have sent word to your father, telling him that I still love you. He must not have told you about the letter, but the letter stated that I would be here if you needed me. I was so worried about you, Jack. I didn't know if you would get out of your debt to Davy Jones, if you would ever get the Black Pearl back. I was actually worried sick. If you can believe it. I don't know what has happened to make you so depressed, Jack, but it better be a damn good reason, for I don't believe starving yourself is ever the right answer. Savvy?"

Jack couldn't help himself. He had to smile at her. She was absolutely beautiful, and so full of life. How he missed her. No, he didn't know about any letter, but he did want and need her very much. Leaving her was definitely not one of his brighter ideas. Had she been there with him the whole time, she would have helped him. Helped him with his debt, helped him to get back his ship, helped him with a lot of things. Being here with her, was actually making him feel a little bit better, but he knew that she would keep hounding him with questions until he told her everything.

"All right, darling. You're right. I do need you. Very much so. That debt with Jones has been settled. 'Tis quite a long story."

Angelica nodded her head in understanding. "You don't have to tell me everything now, Jack. Just get some more sleep, all right?"

Jack didn't have to be told twice. He fell back against the pillows, and was asleep in five seconds. Angelica smiled as she watched him sleep. Hopefully, there wouldn't be anymore nightmares.


	13. Chapter 13

The Empress was pulling into the dock of Tortuga. Will and his wife, Elizabeth, had been searching for Jack for two weeks, and were even more worried. Hopefully, he would be here. Tortuga always cheered him up, and maybe he was with those two wenches, Scarlett and Giselle, getting some pleasurable company.

"Will! Look!"

Will turned as Elizabeth pointed at a dingy tied to the dock. It didn't necessarily mean that it was Jack's dingy, but you never knew.

"You think it's his?"

"I don't know, Elizabeth. I hope so."

They searched around, and Will smiled brightly as he saw Scarlett sitting on a barrel, drinking from a bottle of rum.

"Scarlett! Have you seen Jack?"

Scarlett looked up at Will, and glared. Will remembered what happened last time he was in Tortuga, asking for Jack's whereabouts. Not Scarlett, but her friend, Giselle, had given him a slap across the face. He never did give Jack that message. What did Jack do to upset these two strumpets? Well, it wasn't that big, since they always seemed to forgive him.

"Haven't seen him in months, sir. He lied to me and Giselle. Again. I've no bloody idea where he is."

"All right, thank you."

Will and Elizabeth continued to ask different people of Tortuga if they had seen Jack, but no one had seen him or heard from him in months. They decided to get a drink at the Faithful Bride, before setting sail and continuing their search. They had promised Teague they would find his son, and they intended on keeping that promise. The three of them had been through too much, just to let it go.

"Will, I'm scared. Seeing Jack show so emotion- it's just-"

"I know, Elizabeth, but I'm sure he'll be fine. He's Captain Jack Sparrow after all." He smiled, hoping to cheer his wife up, but it was no use. Just like Jack, she had a lot of demons, and they weren't letting them alone.

"Did you say Jack Sparrow?"

The Turners looked at a Spanish woman, standing next to them, holding a bottle of rum. She sure was beautiful.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" asked Elizabeth.

"Aye, I do. He's not in very good shape, I'm afraid. My name is Angelica. I'm Jack's- er, well, never mind. Anyway, he showed up here, and he wasn't doing very good. He was all thin and frail, and collapsed. I brought him up to the room I'm staying in and have been looking after him. He's been suffering from bad nightmares and hallucinations, and I have to practically force feed him. But he will be fine in a few days, I'm sure of it. Would you like to see him?"

Will and Elizabeth both got the happiest of smiles on their faces. Yes, they wanted to see him!

"I'll take that as a yes," Angelica said, smiling. She could tell these were the Turners that Jack had spoken so highly of.

She motioned for them to follow her up the stairs and to her room. They stopped, before going inside.

"He blames himself for his mother's death."

"We know," Will said, nodding sadly.

Angelica opened the door, and the young couple followed behind her. Jack was laying in bed, his head turned towards the window. He was awake, but quiet, which was very rare for him, and was looking out the window. Listening to the happy, drunken pirates having the time of their lives. Wishing that he could join them in their merriment.

"Jack? I've a surprise for you."

Jack turned his head slowly and his eyes lit up when he saw Will and Elizabeth.

"What are you two doing here?"

Elizabeth practically ran over to Jack and embraced him. He was still laying down, however, and Elizabeth's hair was getting in his mouth.

"Your hair tastes rubbish, Elizabeth."

She laughed and stood back up. At least, he still had some of his humor and wit about him. He did look pale, though. Elizabeth wiped at her eyes. She had tried so hard to keep her tears in, but she just couldn't.

"Jack, we've been so worried about you. Me and Will have been searching for you for two weeks. Your father is worried sick. We promised to send word once we found you."

Jack sat up, and glared. Not at her, no, but at the fact that Teague was mentioned. Teague must hate him. Despise him even, and he couldn't blame his father one bit. Everyone should hate him. His father, Angelica, Will, Elizabeth, even his late mother.

"We're not sorry we've come to find you, and not sorry for promising to send word to your father."

Jack smiled at Elizabeth's choice of words. She sure was stubborn. Just like him. It was like they could be related, they had so many similarities.

"Jack..."

Jack turned to look at Will, who walked up and sat on the edge of the bed. Jack hated that they were seeing him like this.

"We're here for you, Jack. We're not leaving your side until we know you're better. Your mother killing herself wasn't your fault. It was her own. She chose to end her life. Chances are, she would have ended it over some other reason, even if she didn't know about your debt to Jones. Your father told us that he doesn't hate you and he doesn't blame you anymore for her death. He loves you, Jack."

Jack shook his head, sadly. Obivously, these two didn't know Teague as well as they thought. Just like him, Teague could be quite the trickster and liar. No way was his old man worried about him. Angelica walked up to Jack, handing him the bottle of rum she had gotten at the bar.

"Here, Jack."

Jack took the rum from her hands and took a hearty swig. He lost his appetite for food, but not for rum. Angelica, Will, and Elizabeth continued to watch Jack.

"What?" he said, his eyes wide.

"We know you're hurting Jack," Elizabeth said, patting his hand.

"M' not hurting."

"Yes, you are," Will chimed in.

Jack sighed. Why did these two have to come looking for him? It was obvious they weren't going to leave him alone, until he told them how they felt. Which was a rarity, for Jack wasn't one to just spit out his true feelings.

"Fine. 'M hurting a little bit, but I'll get over it. These things happen. Savvy? Now that's all I'm going to say!"

They nodded in understanding.

"Well, me and Elizabeth are going to get a room, and we'll talk later, all right?"

Jack nodded as the couple left his room, leaving him alone with Angelica.

"Jack, why do you shut everybody out?"

"Angelica, luv, please don't start."

"No, Jack, you listen to me and you listen good! You think just because you have a sensitive side that no one will respect you. Bologna, says I! They're both pirates, and obvious have sensitive sides! Face it, Jack, you are both a scoundrel as well as a good man! Your father loves you and he forgives you! It's not your bloody fault for your mother's death. So quit wallowing in self pity and get back to the Jack Sparrow we all know and love!"

With that, Angelica stormed out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

NOTE: Yeah, I had no idea if the word bologna was invented back then or not, but just decided to use it for the story. Thanks for reviewing, BTW. Since I'm in a good mood, here's another chapter :)

Angelica felt bad. She shouldn't have yelled at Jack, when he was hurting. It wasn't that she was mad at him, it was because he was worrying her. The Jack Sparrow she knew would have mourned the loss of his mother and then moved on. Right? Times have changed, apparently. She sat with the Turners at a table in the bar, nursing a bottle of rum. They were all silent, for they didn't know what to say. Finally, Angelica couldn't take it anymore.

"What's happened to Jack? When did he become so- I mean, I know he blames himself for his mama's death, but-"

"It was the locker," Will told her. It was true. Jack had come out of the locker a changed man. He still had his moments, but there was obviously something different about him. Angelica's eyes widened.

"Jack was in the locker?"

"Yes. His debt to Jones was finally up, and he sent his pet, the Kraken, so sink Jack and the Pearl back down to the depths if he didn't agree to serve before the mast."

Elizabeth looked like she was about to be sick as Will told the story, for she knew he would get to the part where she chained Jack to the mast, and Angelica would probably cut her head off!

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Will asked, noticing the look on her face. She gave him a look, and he knew what she was thinking.

"May I tell the story, Will?"

Will nodded his head, and Elizabeth continued the rest of his story.

"Me and Will were going to be married, but Cutler Beckett arrested us, for helping Jack escape from the gallows, but he agreed to let us go if Will brought him Jack's compass. We didn't know about Jack's debt at the time, and Jack agreed to give Will the compass, if he helped him find the key to the Dead Man's Chest to get out of his debt. Jack didn't want to risk his or his crew's lives, and so sent Will over there to find the key. Jack's plan had backfired, and Will was captured, and Davy Jones gave Jack only three days to find him ninety-nine more souls."

Elizabeth paused, taking a small drink of rum. She used to hate it, but had grown a taste for it after being marooned on the island with Jack.

"Jack and the crew came here, at this very bar, to hire more crew members, who really had no desire to live, or were really old, and I showed up, disguised as a man, so no one would try to, you know. I boarded the ship with Jack, and we reached Isla Cruces where the Chest was buried, and Will showed up, managing to escape from the Flying Dutchman. At the time we had thought that Jack had used Will and sold him into slavery, but that had turned out to be false. We went back to the Pearl, and Davy Jones set the Kraken on us all. Jack managed to shoot it, and it slowed it down, but didn't kill it. Jack then ordered everyone into the longboat, we were abandoning ship. I realized-"

She paused. This was the part she was really nervous about confessing, but she figured Angelica would find out sooner or later.

"I realized that the Kraken only wanted Jack, and I knew that if he came with us, the Kraken would take all of us to the locker. So I kissed Jack, and I pushed him up against the mast, and I handcuffed him to it. I told him that it was the only way, and that I wasn't sorry. That was a complete lie. I have never been more sorry for anything in my life. He just grinned and called me a pirate, and then we took off in the longboat."

She decided not to say anything else, waiting to see what Angelica's reaction would be. Angelica didn't look angry or upset. Her face showed no emotion.

"Do continue."

"Well, we found out that we could bring Jack back. Barbossa was brought back to the land of the living, and he sailed us to the ends of the Earth, and we managed to find Jack, and brought him back. Me and Jack hardly spoke, for I was too much of a coward to confess how sorry I was, and he didn't want to speak with me for obvious reasons. He seemed to have forgiven me though, for he elected me to be Pirate King, and we went into war against Cutler Beckett and Davy Jones. During the battle, Barbossa married Will and I, for we didn't know if we would live. Jack was going to stab the heart of Jones, but before he could, Jones stabbed Will. Me and Jack were both so shocked, we didn't know what to do."

Tears poured down Elizabeth's face as she remembered all that happened that day. Will put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right, Elizabeth. You want me to finish?"

She nodded her head and let Will continue.

"Jack made me stab the heart so that I wouldn't die. I became the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Unfortunately, me and Elizabeth would only be able to see each other once every ten years. Luckily, about five months later, Jack showed up, and sent a letter to Calypso, the Goddess of the Seas, that I be released from my debt. She agreed in exchange for Jack's compass. It's thanks to Jack that Elizabeth and I are together again. Unfortunately, we found out that our marriage wasn't legal, since there had been no exchanging of rings, no witnesses, and the man who married us wasn't the rightful captain of the ship. Luckily, Jack agreed to do it properly, and gave us two of his rings, and married us in his dingy, since Barbossa took off with the Pearl again. He acted as witness as well. He then went to see his father, and that's how he found out about his mother's death. I think the locker got to him worse than we originally thought."

It was Angelica, who now had tears pouring down her cheeks. Poor Jack. He had been through hell and back, literally. She then turned and glared at Elizabeth.

"You just left him to die."

"Angelica, I had no choice! I swear, though, if I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't. I thought I was doing the right thing. I've done nothing but apologize to Jack since he came to visit us. I went to the end of the world to bring him back. What more do you want from me?"

"Let me tell you something, Mrs. Turner. Jack may be just another pirate to you, just another man with bad body odor whom you don't think deserves to live a good life, but he's the man I love! And you're lucky I wasn't there that day, because I would have thrown you into the Kraken's mouth meself!"

With this, Elizabeth got up and ran out of the bar, crying her eyes out. Will looked at Angelica, and glared.

"Angelica, don't do this! She feels bad enough as it is!"

"As well she should! She sent a good man to his death, Will!"

"To save me and the rest of his crew! She didn't do it because she's a monster, Angelica!"

"Oh, really? How would you feel if we were on board a ship right now, and I kissed you, handcuffed you to the mast and left you for dead? It wouldn't feel too bloody good, would it?"

No, Will couldn't lie, it wouldn't. It would hurt. Especially if it was from someone whom he considered a friend, and so far, he considered Angelica a friend.

"There were other ways of escaping from the Kraken. Your wife was just a selfish coward."

"Jack rowed away by himself in the only longboat leaving us for dead. We left that part of the story out! But-"

"He came back?"

Will nodded yes, and Angelica smiled.

"Of course he did, Will. He's a human being, and he panicked. Everybody has fears. He came back to face those fears, right? Did he or did he not order everyone to abandon ship?"

"Well, yes."

"Then wouldn't you say that he probably planned on staying behind, anyway?"

Will had never thought of that. Elizabeth lied and told him that Jack had elected to stay behind to give them all a chance to get away. But- would he have done it, anyway?

"Angelica, we're both very sorry. Honestly, Elizabeth has been through a lot herself. She continues to be haunted by what she's done, and Jack has told her never to apologize for that again, for he forgave her for it a long time ago. So if Jack can forgive her, why can't you?"

That was true. Still, just the thought of Jack in the horrible wasteland of Davy Jones' locker made it so hard. She patted Will gently on the hand, and went outside to talk to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was sitting in Jack's dingy, rocking herself back and forth as tears continued to spill from her eyes. She just could not stop crying. Angelica stepped into the dingy and sat across from the weeping woman.

"Chin up, Liz. Pirates don't cry."

"You did."

Angelica just shrugged, and Elizabeth wiped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Angelica. I didn't mean to hurt him or you."

"I came out here to say all was forgiven, Liz. You have a very noble husband. He made me see the light. He said that if Jack can forgive you, than so can I. Which is true, I suppose. You just have to understand that I-"

"Love him?"

"Very much. Very much." Her voice cracked as she confessed this to Elizabeth.

"I love him now, too. Not like that. Like a best friend. When I sent him to his death we were acquaintances but not really friends. After the war, we all became friends. I am so very sorry, Angelica."

Angelica gave Elizabeth a friendly smile and patted her hand.

"'Tis all right. Come on. Let's go and see Jack, and see if he'd like anything to eat."

"All right."

With that, the two women headed back to the Faithful Bride.


	15. Chapter 15

NOTE: Thanks to everyone who is reading this story, and who is reviewing it. It's greatly appreciated! :)

Angelica, Will, and Elizabeth, went back to Jack's room to check on him and were shocked to find the pirate out of bed, standing by the window, looking outside. He looked so calm and peaceful standing there. They almost didn't want to disturb him, but they couldn't help it. They were worried about him.

"Jack?"

Jack turned at Angelica's voice, and smirked.

"'Ello, doll. Whelp, luv."

"What are you doing out of bed?" Will asked.

"I was tired of pitying meself, an' what you said to me, earlier, Angelica-"

"Jack, I'm sorry. I was just-"

Jack held up a hand to silence her. He was grateful for her harsh words. They made him snap out of his depression, or whatever people called it. It had been about an hour, and it gave him time to reflect on a lot of things.

"It weren't me fault my mother killed herself. It be her own fault. May God rest her soul, but she was never really all there to begin with. I suppose dear old Da left that part out. She had habits of getting really sad all the time. Granted, she said that me and her darling husband-"

Jack rolled his eyes, causing the others to let out small chuckles. Jack continued.

"She said her life was complete with the both of us, an' wouldn't know what ter do if something were to happen. Said she'd probably kill herself. O' course, we never took it seriously. Assumed it were just a figure of speech. How wrong we both were, eh? One time, she did try to kill herself. Me father went out to sea one time, and got into a terrible battle, and he got stabbed in the chest, an' he almost died. Me mother found out, and was about to hang herself, but luckily, I was there to stop her. That woman belonged in a- one of those places, for um-"

"An asylum?"

"Thanks, Will. Yep, an asylum. I feel terrible saying that, but the woman did need help. Me and my father swore to always look after her, and make sure no harm ever became of her. Apparently, she had been brutally raped when she were a young lass of about fifteen, and that's when she changed. Became an entirely different person. There were times she thought I were her late brother, Jacob, if you can believe that. She had hallucinations, all sorts of problems. Me da simply wasn't quick enough to stop her when she did kill herself. I realized, even if I hadn't made the debt with Jones, she would have found some other reason to end her life. I do miss her, though, for she was a very sweet woman. But I think 'm ready to move forward. Savvy?"

The others stared at Jack in shock. They had no idea that Jack's mother had mental issues. Of course, Jack had a few himself, but it wasn't because he inherited them from his mother. It was from severe heat stroke, and being trapped in the locker for months. Elizabeth walked up to Jack, and embraced him, catching him off guard. He nervously wrapped his arms around her waste.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Jack."

Jack smirked and pulled back to look at her.

"How many times are you going to apologize to me about something, Lizzie?"

"As many times as I have to."

Will had an idea. Both Jack and Elizabeth had a lot of demons, and Jack was starting to get over his, and Elizabeth needed to get over hers as well.

"Angelica, would it be all right if we left Jack and Elizabeth alone for a few moments? To talk?"

Angelica looked at Will, and understood what he was doing.

"Sure. We'll be right outside if you guys need us."

With that, Will and Angelica left the room, leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone. Jack looked confused.

"What in bloody 'ell was that all about?"

Elizabeth sighed, and sat down on the bed. Jack decided to sit in the chair next to the bed.

"We need to talk, Jack."

"About what?"

"A lot of things. But will you please let me say my peace before saying anything yourself?"

"I'm all ears, luv."

"Thank you. All right, ever since I was a little girl, I have always dreamed of meeting a pirate. I found them to be quite fascinating. I read about every pirate. From Jack Rackham to Anne Bonney, to Blackbeard, to you. You were my favorite. Always. That day that you rescued me, turned out to be one of the most exciting, as well as terrifying days of my life. I didn't hate you when you took me hostage. I was angry with you, but I didn't hate you. When I got you drunk on rumrunner's island, I didn't do it because I wanted to see you hang, I did it so that we could save Will, and you could get your ship back. I will also never forget the day we had our little talk about curiosity. I find you an attractive man, very much so, but I do not have any romantic feelings for you, whatsoever. Anyway, I'm sorry. Again. I'm sorry that I deceived you, I'm sorry I left you to die. I have hurt so many good people. You, Will, James, my father. I left him in Port Royal with Beckett, when I took off to search for you and Will. Because of me, my father was murdered. I should have looked for him and made him come with me."

Elizabeth paused, taking a deep breath. She would not cry. No, not again. She was tired of crying. It felt good to let all of these feelings out.

"I blame myself for my father's death, just like you blamed yourself for your mother's. You managed to get over thinking you were responsible. How do I get over my guilt, Jack?"

Jack sighed, and took Elizabeth's hand in his own, rubbing it with his thumb. Pirates and guilt just didn't work well together.

"None of it was your fault, luv. You didn't think that Beckett would have murdered your father. Norrington loved you, there be no question about that, but I think he forgave you for not returning his affections. I also knew that you sacrificed me to the Kraken to save the man you loved as well as the others. The fact that you came to rescue me, showed me that you were sorry, even if you hadn't said the words. I was not really happy to see you when you came to get me, which you have to admit, be understandable. Never hated you, though. Couldn't even if I wanted to. I see a lot of meself in you, Elizabeth. How many times do I have to say it? You're not a bad person, at all. It happened. It be over and done with. Savvy? Your father wouldn't want you carrying on like this."

Elizabeth was touched by Jack's words. He and Will both seemed to know the right thing to say to make her feel better, and she was grateful to have them both in her life.

"I find you attractive as well, luv, but no, I am not in love with you, either. I find you to be a fine pirate lass, and value your friendship."

"Thank you, Jack. I value yours as well, and I will never leave you to die again. No matter what."

Jack chuckled. "I know you want. We've all changed for the better, it would seem. Time for all of us to move forward, eh?"

"You're absolutely right, Jack."

"Good. How's the little whelp?"

"Oh, he's fine. Spoiled rotten."

"I bet. Come, dear. Let's go have a drink with Angelica and Will."


	16. Chapter 16

The foursome were having fun, sitting at the table in the Faithful Bride, drinking rum and telling stories. Jack still looked a little pale, but not as bad, since he started to eat more. Will told Jack about his and Elizabeth's son, and how sweet he is, while Elizabeth told Angelica about how Jack had saved her from drowning that time in Port Royal. Angelica had told the couple that the dreaded Blackbeard was her father, but they no longer have anything to do with each other. After tonight, they all planned to sail off to Shiprwreck Cove, where Will and Elizabeth would be reunited with their baby, and Jack and his father could talk things out. Elizabeth had already sent word to Teague that Jack was fine, and they were with him in Tortuga.

Jack wasn't looking forward to seeing his father, for deep down, the guilt still ate away at him, but he knew that he had to move on. It wasn't healthy to dwell on the past, but luckily, his good friend, Elizabeth Turner, was able to help him, and he was able to help her move forward as well. After Jack and Angelica said their good nights to the Turners, they went back upstairs to the room they were staying in, and Angelica was thrilled that Jack was feeling much better. It broke her heart seeing him so sad, and she felt guilty snapping at him earlier, but it helped him a little bit, at least.

"You look lovely, Angelica."

Angelica smiled and walked up to her man and let him wrap his arms around her shoulders, and she rested her head on his chest.

"Jack, I have missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, darling. I suppose I just didn't know how much I needed ye. Thanks to you, the whelp, and the bonnie lass, you helped me out of me funk."

Angelica looked up into his beautiful brown eyes, and noticed with satisfaction, that his old sparkle was back. She caressed his cheek softly with her hand. He kissed the palm of her hand, and took it into his own.

"I don't ever want to lose you again, Angelica. I was stupid."

"You won't ever lose me, Jack. I refuse to leave your side, and I refuse to let you go again. We're partners in crime, and if you want to get back your ship, we will. If you want to find the Fountain of Youth, we will. I don't care. I'm all yours."

This made Jack relax. He needed her. Very much.

"'m thinking of just getting my ship back and letting Barbossa have the charts to the Fountain. I've really no desire to live forever. Anymore. I used to. I thought I wanted it more than anything. But fate had a way of intervening every time I came close to gaining immortality. It's like some Higher Power doesn't want me to live forever. But- I will go to the Fountain, Angelica, if you want to."

Angelica shook her head no. She really had no desire to live forever, either. All she wanted was to sail the seven seas, and have the man she loved right by her side. She didn't need a ring, or a wedding, just as long as she had him.

"All I want is you, Jack. I want to be with you. I don't care if we ever get married or have little ones, I just want you. I don't care what ship we have. I don't care if it's the Black Pearl, I don't. All I want, all I need is you."

"The feeling is mutual, luv."

With that, Jack leaned forward and gave Angelica a small kiss on the lips and then rested his forehead against hers.

"Will you do me a favor, darling?"

"Anything."

"Will you- will you, um- I mean, I am captain of a ship, and well, I was wondering, once we get the Pearl back, if you want to- I mean, if you don' want to, 'm certainly not going to force you-"

Angelica just laughed.

"Get to the point, Captain."

"Oh, all right! Angelica Teach, will you marry me?"


	17. Chapter 17

Will and Elizabeth Turner were thrilled when they heard that Jack and Angelica were engaged. They both never thought in a million years that the great womanizer, Captain Jack Sparrow would tie himself down to one woman. Hopefully, everything would work out, and nothing would separate them ever again. Maybe they would even have a child of their own some day. That would be both adorable and scary, just imagining a little miniature version of Jack running around. Captain Teague would be so excited to see that his only son was alive and well.

Teague had written back, thanking the Turners for finding his baby boy, and to keep an eye on him. Jack was a grown man, true enough, but he would always be Teague's little boy. It was strange, they were all pirates and yet they all had bigger hearts than they'd like to admit. Jack's closest friends and family knew that he was a good man, knew that he would never intentionally cause anybody harm unless they harmed him first, or somebody he really cared about. Jack Sparrow may be a pirate, but he wasn't a bad man. Not at all. He didn't kill unless he had to. All Jack had wanted was to be free, have a ship and a crew of his own, and just be happy. If he had to be a pirate to get that freedom, then he would be. Jack wasn't sorry for freeing the slaves from right under Beckett's nose, for nobody deserved to be beaten, chained, and starving to death. Jack could remember the smells easily, for it was hard to forget. Those poor people, men, women, and children, all chained together, covered in their own feces, looking frail and thin. It had given him nightmares for months.

Jack had always desired freedom, but after seeing those innocent people, it made him want it even more. Jack would rather be branded a pirate than to work for slime like Beckett. Not all pirates were bad. Not all pirates were good. It was the same with the East India Trading Company. They were not all bad or all good. There would always be good and bad people, no matter where you looked. Beckett wanted to destroy everyone, not just pirates. He was actually more evil than Davy Jones.

Angelica walked up to Jack, who was standing at the rail of the Empress, looking out at the water.

"You all right?"

"Aye, 'm fine. Just thinking."

"Don't do that. When you think, it's scary."

Jack laughed and wrapped his arm around her waste. It felt so good to have her back by his side. In a way, he should be grateful. He escaped death more times than he could count, he had a wonderful woman who loved him, and whom he loved, he had great friends in Will, Elizabeth, Bootstrap, Gibbs, Cotton, and Marty. He still didn't trust Pintel or Ragetti, though. Ana Maria had been a good friend, but she ended up getting her own ship. His father loved him and forgave him, and he wasn't really friends with Tia Dalma, for she was more like a passing fancy. He had no idea she was Calypso until much later, and even though, they didn't really get along, Jack deep down, liked the late James Norrington. Norrington was a good man, and he too, desired freedom and doing the right thing, but he was only doing his job. He had nothing personally against Jack, he just thought he was doing the right thing. Oh, well. It was too bad they couldn't have resolved their differences, too, but maybe when Jack went to that place where all the goodies go to, hopefully, he would, then they would be able to work out their differences then.

"When do you want to get married, Angelica?"

"Not until after you and your father have talked. I want him to walk me down the isle."

"WHAT?"

"Please, Jack. He is your father, and he loves you. My father is a piece of filth."

"All right, fair enough. Would you like me to perform our little marri-age ceremony?"

"No. I want to get married right here on the Empress, and have Captain Tai Hauing perform the ceremony, and have Elizabeth be me Maid of Honor, and Will be your Best Man. Savvy?"

Jack chuckled. "Whatever you want, darling. Do I have to dress fancy?"

"You don't have to do too much. Just wear a clean white shirt, and maybe a black coat instead of your usual gray, and I will wear a wedding dress. Not big or expensive, something simple, and cheap."

"Done."

Angelica smiled. She loved Jack so much, and couldn't wait to become Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow. Angelica Sparrow. It had such a nice ring to it.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack was nervously biting his nails. They were only ten minutes away from Shipwreck Cove, where his father was waiting for him in the Turner household. At this point, Jack felt like he would rather take on the Kraken again, than to face his father. Yes, he knew that his father loved him and no longer blamed him, but it was still going to be hard. This would probably be the first real conversation the two of them have had in years. Angelica had been supportive, and told him that she would go in with him if he needed her to. Jack had smiled at her, and told her that he really appreciated it, but he knew this would have to be something he had to do on his own, to which Angelica had replied that she would be waiting for him.

Will and Elizabeth had looked sadly at Jack, who looked like he was going to be sick. They had never seen him this nervous before. Not even when he was minutes away from certain death. They had faith that everything would turn out all right for him and his father. Jack deserved to be happy, for he had been through so much pain in his life. They all have. Jack didn't deserve any of the pain he got, for it seemed like no matter what he did, he would be punished for it. He helped free the slaves, and as a result, got his ship sunk to the depths, and was branded as a pirate. He saved Elizabeth from drowning, and then was arrested. He helped Will to save Elizabeth from the clutches of Barbossa, and was then taken to Port Royal to be hanged. He came back to the Pearl and ordered everyone into the longboat. Elizabeth would always feel guilty about the way she repayed him after he came back, but at least now she could move on, knowing that she had Jack's forgiveness. Things were starting to look up for Jack, though. He had the woman that he loved right back at his side, and was going to resolve his differences with his father, and then get his ship back. Jack might have had a lot of bad luck, but he also had a lot of good luck, too. Will and Elizabeth had made a vow that they would always be there for Jack as long as he needed them. Jack had told them that he would be there for them as well should they ever need him. It felt good to be friends again, and to have all of their past differences put behind them for good.

Finally, they arrived near the Turner household. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them again when he felt Angelica's hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, my love. You two will work everything out, and then we can be married and go after the Black Pearl."

This made Jack feel better. Angelica sure was the love of his life, and he would be damned if he lost her again.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Old Jack needed that."

"You're hardly old, Jack."

"You know what I mean."

Angelica just rolled her eyes. Tai Hauing said that when they were ready for him and his crew to come back, just to send word. He was happy that Sao Feng was dead and no longer captain. That was one sick, evil man.

The four friends climbed into the longboat and rowed towards the little cottage. Will and Elizabeth were excited to be coming home to their little baby boy. He was a real bundle of sunshine.

Once they stepped out of the longboat, they had to practically push Jack forward for he was standing there, still as a statue. His jaw dropped when he saw his father step outside, holding a bundle of blankets in his arms. He figured this was the whelp's and Lizzie's baby.

"Welcome home, Mr. and Mrs. Turner. Angelica. Son."

Jack tensed. This was so awkward. Oh, yes, very much so. It was rare for Jack to be speechless, but he certainly was right now.

Will and Elizabeth took their baby, and went back into the cottage, and Angelica kissed Jack gently on the cheek and followed them, leaving father and son alone.

"You look good, Jackie. A little bit on the thin side, but other than that, good. Wanna take a walk?"

Jack nodded his head and the two of them walked side by side by the beach. It sure was beautiful. It was peaceful, actually. That's why Jack had loved the sea so much, aside from freedom.

"I'm glad your back, son. 'm sorry about that day. I shouldn'a told ya."

"Yes, you should've. She was me mum. I loved her, an' deserved to know the truth. 'm sorry, Da."

"Don't be apologizin'. I loved that woman more than I love myself, which is sayin' somethin', but remember, she weren't all there."

"I know. Still-"

"Pirates shouldn't feel guilt, son. Although, I feel guilty for a lot of reasons. I shouldn' have let you take off like that after I told ya."

"I'm glad you did. It gave me time to think, an' I found Angelica again. Why didn't you tell me she wrote you?"

"Because you weren't ready. It wasn't the opportune moment. I'm not sorry I waited."

Jack scoffed. "What is it with people saying they're not sorry?"

Teague arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh, Lizzie said that to me when she left me to the Kraken."

"She really was sorry, though, son."

"I know. 'tis in the past."

"Exactly. We all need to move forward. I love you, Jack, an' I don' blame you for your mother's death, an' I certainly don't hate you. Savvy?"

"Savvy."

"Good. So, how are things between you and Angelica?"

"You won' believe it, but we're engaged."

"Engaged?"

"Aye. She wants you to walk her down the isle. We're going to be married on board the Empress."

"I'd be honored. What happens after that?"

Jack smirked. "We go after the Black Pearl."

Teague rolled his eyes. "Shoulda' known. But Barbossa loves that ship just as much as you do. How do you plan on getting it back? Killing him again?"

"Nay, I plan on giving him the charts to the Fountain of Youth in exchange for the ship."

Teague's eyes widened at this. This he was not expecting.

"Thought you wanted ter be immortal."

"I did, but not anymore. I just want to take every day one day at a time. Barbossa would much rather have eternal youth than the Pearl, anyways."

Teague nodded and the two continued to catch up on old times, and what the future might hold, and then decided to head back to the cottage since it was getting late. Teague would be going back to his house and Jack and Angelica would be staying with the Turners until they got married and went after the Pearl. It would probably only be a week at the most, but it didn't matter. Jack was in no hurry. He wanted to enjoy the few days with Angelica on land. Of course, not for long, because the sea was where they belonged, but still enjoy a few days on land.


	19. Chapter 19

Will and Elizabeth enjoyed having Jack and Angelica staying with them and baby Will, and since Christmas was about a week away, they had begged them to stay for the holiday. Captain Teague would be joining them, and they would have their own little dinner, and the exchanging of gifts. At first, Jack was hesitant, but he agreed to one more week, since he hadn't had a family Christmas in years. Granted, the Turners weren't blood relatives, but they were still like his family. Will was like a younger brother, and Elizabeth, was a very dear friend, and of course, his da would be there, and little Will, and the love of his life, Angelica.

Jack's eyes widened when Will asked him to come outside and help him chop down a tree. Will had laughed upon seeing the look on his friend's face, and told him that he would chop it down, all Jack had to do was help him bring it inside. Angelica would help Elizabeth with preparing the meal. It would be delicious! Elizabeth had learned to cook along time ago, with the help of the family's cook, Charlotte, may she now rest in peace. There was the traditional Christmas roast, plum pudding, a vegetable plate, homemade bread with your choice of jam or butter, a bottle of wine, and crackers.

The weather had turned a whole lot colder, and it had started to snow. It was absolutely beautiful! It was very rare that it would snow in the Cove, but they were all delighted to see it. Elizabeth hadn't seen snow in years, and was reminded of her Christmases in London when she was a little girl before her mother passed away, and she and her father, the late Governor Swann, set sail to Port Royal.

Jack was shaking like a leaf, as he waited for Will and Elizabeth to pick out a tree. Angelica was back at the cottage, watching baby Will. He hated the bloody cold! While he did think the snow very pretty, he hated that it was freezing. Jack was very cold natured, and his lips were turning blue. Elizabeth looked at Jack and felt pity for him. He hated cold weather, just like she hated summer weather. Well, she didn't hate summer, but she hated it when it would get too humid.

"Are you all right, Jack?"

"F-F-fine, darling. P-P-peachy."

Elizabeth turned to her husband. "Will, Jack's freezing. Let's hurry up."

"No! No, no! 'm fine. Jus' a little cold weather. I've survived a lot worse than this, luv."

That was true, but still, Elizabeth felt bad for him. He was her friend, and she didn't want to see any harm come to him.

Finally, Will found a good sized tree that would fit into their cottage, and chopped it down. Then the three of them drug it back to the cottage to set it up and decorate it.


	20. Chapter 20

Will, Elizabeth, Angelica, and Teague were all excited about Jack's Christmas present. It took a lot of thought, but they knew it would be the best present he's ever gotten. While Jack had went into town to do his own shopping for the rest of them, they had decided to get in contact with Joshamee Gibbs, who was still in Tortuga, and they told him that the ship, the Empress, would be coming after him, and then they would be going to find Barbossa and the Black Pearl, and Gibbs would have the charts to the Fountain of Youth, in exchange for the Black Pearl. Gibbs, as well as the members that wanted to sail under Jack, would sail the Pearl to Shipwreck Cove, where it would be waiting for him on Christmas morning.

Tai Hauing had agreed to this plan, simply because he loved a good adventure. Just picturing the look on Jack's face put them all in a good mood. Barbossa wanted eternal life more than he wanted the Black Pearl, so this would be a piece of cake. The Turners were very excited to be celebrating baby Will's first Christmas, and if it weren't for Jack, then baby Will's father wouldn't be here to celebrate. If it weren't for Jack, it would probably just be Elizabeth and baby Will. They had a lot to be grateful for. On Christmas Eve, they would all eat their big dinner, and then exchange gifts on Christmas morning. Will had bought Elizabeth a trunk of all kinds of books, for his wife loved to read more than anybody he ever knew, and so far, the Holy Bible was the only book in the cottage so far. He bought Captain Teague a brand new hat since his old one had a large hole in it, a box of sweets for Angelica, and of course, was the original one who came up with the idea of getting the Black Pearl back for Jack. He got baby Will a stuffed toy to sleep with. Christmas shopping for friends and family. Will loved it! When he was a blacksmith's apprentice, he was never able to buy anything special for friends or loved ones. Governor Swann would buy him different stuff during his engagement to Elizabeth, and Will felt like a heel for not being able to buy the woman he loved what she deserved. If it wasn't for Governor Swann, then they probably wouldn't have been able to have that big wedding. Of course, it was ruined anyway, but still. Things were looking up now, though, and he couldn't be happier.

Will had sent a letter to his father, wishing him and the rest of the members of the Flying Dutchman a happy Christmas, and he hoped all was well. He missed his father, but he was happier being with Elizabeth. At one point in his life, Will felt like he had lost her love, to his best friend. Well, he and Jack weren't really friends back then, but now, they were. Will had been so confused. At first, he had thought that Jack and Elizabeth had been having an affair, and then he realized that Elizabeth kissed Jack in order to trick him. Luckily, those dark days were behind them all now, and they could all be friends. They had made a vow to never backstab each other again, and to always help one another in their time of need. He watched now with amusement as his beautiful wife talked on the couch with Angelica.

Angelica was telling her stories about Jack, which ones were true, and which ones were made up. Only one or two of Jack's stories were made up, and that made Elizabeth feel good, for when she found out that the sea turtles story was false, it made her feel like she couldn't believe in anything anymore. Elizabeth was really fascinated when Angelica told her stories about her father, Blackbeard. All the innocent lives he took, how he only cared about himself. Finally, after about two hours, Jack returned carrying a large bag which held the presents for his friends. They wanted to know right away what they were, but Jack tutted them all, telling them that if he had to wait until Christmas morning, then so did they. Fair enough.

Christmas Eve dinner was delicious! Jack, of course, didn't have very many table manners, but the others didn't seem to really care. Captain Teague shook his head at his son.

"A little advice, lad. Chew."

"Oh, shut it!"

After dinner, they all sat by the fire and told stories of past Christmases, as well as sang a few carols. Poor Jack couldn't carry a tune, but at least he was having fun. It was starting to get late, and Captain Teague bid them all good night, and left with his bag of presents to open in the morning. Jack and Angelica were the only ones left in the sitting room now, that the others had retired for the night.

Angelica was wrapped in a blanket and Jack had his arm wrapped around her.

"Are you cold, Jack?"

"'m fine."

"Get in here with me."

Jack obliged. Angelica knew when Jack was lying. It felt nice being all cozied up together by the warm fire.

"I love you, Jack."

"As do I. Always have, always will."

"You're talking about me, right?"

Jack laughed. "O' course."

"Good."

Angelica ended up falling asleep and Jack scooped her up, and carried her to the room they were staying in. He was tired, too, and he hoped everyone liked their gifts that he picked out for them.


	21. Chapter 21

NOTE: THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS AND REVIEWED. :) IT'S ALMOST OVER! ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER!

It was Christmas morning. Angelica was the first one up. Oh, how she loved the holiday, and she was most excited to see the look on Jack's face. The first thing Angelica did when she woke up, was look outside to see if the Black Pearl was out there, and to her relief, it indeed was. Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, Murtogg, and Mullroy would be sailing under Jack. Pintel and Ragetti went with Barbossa to find the Fountain of Youth and to get another ship. After Christmas, Angelica would marry Jack, and then they would sail off and have their own little adventures together. She was so excited!

"Jack! Jack! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Jack groaned in his sleep. Being captain of a ship, he was used to waking up very early, but he had gotten so used to sleeping in late, that he didn't want it to end.

"Go 'way," he moaned, causing Angelica to laugh.

"Come on, sleepy head. Father Christmas has brought us some goodies."

Jack did enjoy getting presents, but right now, all he wanted to do was sleep. Being a fugitive always on the run was tiresome work.

"Come on, Jack. Please."

This got Jack up. The way she sounded sad when she said, please. He hated seeing her sad in any way, and so forced himself to sit up. Jack was actually a lot cleaner than usual. Elizabeth had made him bathe in a tub filled with a lavendar scent. He actually smelled good, and she had washed his clothes for him. It did feel good being clean, but Jack wasn't about to admit that to anyone, for he would never hear the end of it.

They went into the kitchen area, and found Will and Elizabeth, having a light breakfast, with Baby Will nestled in a basket next to their bed.

"Merry Christmas!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily.

"Merry Christmas," Angelica replied.

They were all in good spirits, for they knew Jack would probably faint at seeing the sight of his precious ship. The ship he had fought so hard for. But they weren't going to let him see it until after they opened all of their other presents. Jack pouted when he found out he was going to be last, and the others told him it was because one of his presents was huge, and that they wanted to save the best for last.

After opening all of their presents, and oohing and aahing at everything, Jack was ready to go outside and see what his big present was, so Will wrapped a blindfold around Jack's eyes.

"What the-?"

"Trust us, Jack."

Will, Elizabeth, and Angelica all lead Jack outside, and saw Gibbs standing there, grinning from ear to ear. It was nice seeing Jack again, and nice to be under his wing again.

"Merry Christmas, Jack."

"Gibbs?"

Angelica removed the blindfold, and Jack's eyes widened in shock when he saw not only Gibbs, but his beloved ship, the Black Pearl.

"How? When-?"

"We've had this planned for quite a while," Elizabeth replied.

"What happened to that no-good- no, it's our Lord and Savior's day of birth, an' I shall not curse, but how did ye get it back?"

"The charts to the Fountain of Youth, Cap'n," said Gibbs.

Jack nodded his head. He planned on finding Barbossa and exchanging the charts for the Pearl himself, but it turns out, he didn't have to. His friends took care of it for him.

"Pintel and Ragetti are the only ones that took off with Barbossa. Trust me, Jack, they didn't want to leave again. They respect you much more than Barbossa. Pintel and Ragetti, though, would much rather be immortal than have the Black Pearl. Their loss."

Indeed. Jack didn't care, though. Pintel and Ragetti scared him, anyway. He wanted to break down and cry, but he wasn't going to. His friends had already seen him at his lowest, and weakest, and he wasn't about to let that happen again. He would cry in the privacy of his own cabin when he got back on board. Will and Elizabeth invited Gibbs and the other crew members in for a drink, and they had thought little baby Will absolutely adorable!

While cooing over the baby, Jack decided to sneak out and look aboard the Black Pearl, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. That it was all real. He stroked the wheel lovingly. Oh, how he missed this ship. He had been through too much trying to get this ship back. All Jack wanted was to be captain of the Black Pearl, with his woman, Angelica, right by his side, and be free. Was that so much to ask? He was brought out of his thoughts by a woman's voice.

"Are you all right?"

He turned and saw Angelica, and smiled.

"'Course I am. Jus' makin' sure 'm not dreaming."

Angelica walked up, wrapped her arms around Jack's waste, and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"This was also Will and Elizabeth's way of thanking you for what you did for them."

"Me pleasure. I love you so much, Angelica."

Angelica always got butterflies in her stomach when Jack professed his love to her. It made her feel good.

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

With that, she leaned up, kissing him on the cheek, causing him to smile wider. Oh, yes. Things were definitely a lot better.


	22. Chapter 22

NOTE: Hey, all! I'm sorry for the mess up of the last chapter. I don't know what was wrong, but I fixed it. This is the last chapter of this story, and I hope you liked it. It's not my best work, I'm sure, but hopefully, it's not my worst! :)

It had been the best Christmas ever! One of the best in Jack's life, and he was very grateful to have loved ones surrounding him. It had been rough, getting over his mother's death, but now, things were a whole lot better. Thanks to his best friends, and the love of his life. On New Year's Eve, Jack and Angelica were married aboard the Empress by Captain Tai Hauing. Teague had walked Angelica down the isle, and Will was Jack's Best Man, and Elizabeth was Angelica's Maid of Honor.

After the ceremony, they had a celebration with rum all around, as well as a nice feast. Oh, Jack couldn't wait to take his new bride back over to the Black Pearl. His beloved ship. The ship he had back thanks to all his loved ones. Will and Elizabeth had told him that it was their way of saying thank you for bringing them back together again, and apologies for what they had done to him in the past. After saying goodbye, Elizabeth made both Jack and Angelica promise to come back for a visit soon, and to write whenever they could. She would miss her two best friends, but she was happy for them, and knew that they belonged at sea.

It felt good to be back at the helm with his lovely wife right by his side. Gibbs had shooed them both away from the helm, saying that it was their wedding night, and they should be in their cabin "enjoying each other's company." That was true. Jack had scooped up a laughing Angelica in his arms, and carried her across the threshold into their cabin and over to their bunk.

"Jack, you have know idea how much I love you, do you?"

"Many a woman has loved me, darling, so it doesn't come as much of a surprise."

Angelica rolled her eyes. He sure had an ego on him. Jack smirked.

"'O course, if it helps, you are the only woman whose love I return. Elizabeth an' I are peas in a pod, but she doesn' hold a candle to you, Angelica. Never has, never will. You are the woman of me dreams, an' I swear to you, I have no plans of leaving you again, or being unfaithful. I may have lied, broken some hearts, but never been unfaithful. I'm a pirate, it's in me nature."

Angelica motioned with her finger for Jack to come lay with her. He started to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Before we continue with our wedding night, Jack, there's something I need to tell you as well."

"Oh, come dear. 'm sure it can wait."

He went to kiss her, but she put her finger to his lips, stopping him. Angelica was serious, and she needed to tell him now.

"Is there something wrong, luv?"

"No. As a matter of fact, it's wonderful news. I just hope you think so, too."

"What is it?"

"I am with child."

Jack's eyes about popped out of his head. Him? A papa? No! No way!

"Jack? Please say something."

Jack was in shock, but he wasn't unhappy. Certainly not.

"When?"

"Christmas night. When you decided to thank me properly for the return of the Black Pearl."

Jack couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. That had been a fun night, indeed.

"Are you happy?"

"More than happy, dearest. Ecstatic. He or she will have an exciting life, I guarantee it."

"I love you so much, Jack."

"I love you, too, Angelica."

THE END


End file.
